The X Factor life
by cyclops7376
Summary: One direction, Cher Lloyd, all your favorite season 7 contestants. When things get complicated, your future and the future of others are jeopardized/Liam likes a girl, and a new girl joins One Direction under the orders of their mentor which Niall fancys
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction about the X Factor (UK) season 7. I obviously do not own these people. Simon Cowel did an amazing thing by making the band that is one direction.

The POV will change a lot.

Liam's POV

I sat on the couch of the X factor house, with the boys. I looked at those around me wondering who was going to leave first. It was almost a feeling of reluctance to socialize and make friendships on the count of the fact that they would soon be disbanded. The only people in the main living room with us were the three girls noticeably staring at us, silently judging. The first girl was named Rebecca. She wasn't really stunning, but not dreadful looking. The next girl Katie seemed to portray a lady Ga-Ga wannabe personality. Then there was the last girl whom I seemed to take a particular interest in and who Zayn did as well. Her name was Cher.

I had no intent on making any moves on her on the count of the girl I had a thing with at home. Though it was not official yet, I did intend to be honorable. Louis eyes were flickering around the room as if he was being interrogated. "Don't look so on edge mate. Lighten up," Niall taunted from the spot on the floor in which he sat. "It just seems a tad surreal don't you think," he said blankly. "Well now, you make it sound like we don't have a hope in hell in winning," Harry teased. "You don't as long as I'm here," Katie said cockily. "We'll see," Niall returned.

"What about you Cher? You seem like a force to be reckoned with," Zayn said announcing his presence. She shrugged and continued to read the cover of a magazine, never opening it. "Liam, you aren't saying much," Rebecca said. "I don't have much to say," I answered looking down at the floor. I could feel the buzzing of the phone in my pocket and I wasn't planning on answering until Louis ruined my plan.

"You going to answer that? Or are we just going to have to listen to it all day?" he shouted from the other end of the couch. "It's just a girl. I don't really want to talk to her right now," I muttered. "Oh, Liam has a girlfriend?" Katie teased. I could see from the corners of my eyes, Cher's eyes lift from the paper in interest. "Not exactly. Really she's just a close friend with whom I associate," I said smartly. "Ah he's just covering things up. Fact of the matter is, he's smitten like a love sick kitten!" Niall joked as he danced around the room. "I am not! At least there's a girl in the world who likes me. I can't say the same thing for you," I shouted back.

Louis POV

I watched Liam argue with Niall, the girls laughing at the two as they put each other in headlocks, Zayn watching Cher giggle at Liam, Katie's eyes lingering on me, and Rebecca staring a Harry as he pretended to referee the two boys. "You lot are crazy!" I shouted in the intent of escalating the lightened mood. "It's going to be fun living with them for the weeks and weeks we have here," Harry furthered. "Hey speaking of, where's the rest of the people?" asked Katie. "All the over 28's are on a free shopping spree with Louis. And I'm pretty sure the boys are checking out rooms. I don't know where the other groups are though," I explained.

"Alright boys give it a rest will you?" Harry shouted pulling them apart. The smiles stretched across their faces as they tackled Harry and pinned him to the floor. That's when I jumped in and tickled him to the point of tears, which made tears of laughter come to the others as well. I rolled to the ground laughing at the reactions. "This is going to be an interesting experience," Rebecca teased. "Spending time around me will be the best few months of your lives," said Niall. "I bet," Katie teased. "I'm starving." Now that the thought was mentioned, my stomach began to rumble. "The chefs don't cook until seven o'clock each night. It's only two," Zayn explained. "Well why don't we call the drivers and all go out to lunch at some fancy shmancy restaurant?" I suggested.

"Good idea Louis. I'll call the drivers and make reservations," Harry offered. We all agreed on a restaurant and decided we weren't going to offer anyone who wasn't in the room at the time, because of the amount of funding the show provided us, though they were high rates. "Cars are here!" Niall said jumping around with too much enthusiasm. "Boys in one, girls in the other?" I asked. "That's still an uneven amount in each car. I'll go with the girls," Zayn offered and climbed in their car. It was obvious he didn't want Liam in the car with Cher. He obviously liked her and it wasn't difficult to notice her staring.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really enjoying my time on this story. Hope you guys love it. R&R please. I love your feedback. Anyways let's get on with it. Here it is, chapter two.

Harry's POV

I sat between Niall and Liam to avoid confrontation. After the rude waiter took all our orders, we engaged in group discussions. "Did you guys catch that ditsy Chloe one?" Katie asked with a chuckle. "She looked like she got her outfit from the garbage," Niall joked. "Yeah or maybe she just used the garbage bags and ripped them up into really small pieces to cover her up a little bit. Didn't much get her anywhere did it?" Louis teased. I watched as Zayn turned his eyes from Cher to Louis. It wasn't hard to tell that Zayn had a school girl crush and that Louis was strictly on him.

I pulled my phone out and hid it under the table cloth as I clicked on Liam's number.

Me: What's up w/ Zayn?

Liam: I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention to him. Why?

Me: He's eyeing you like a hawk

Liam: Why the hell would he do that?

Me: It's pretty obvious Cher has been staring at you all day. He's been doing the same with her.

Liam: Is she really staring at me?

Me: That's what you got out of that conversation? You totally like her!

Liam: NO!

Me: Whatever

"Boys! Enough with the texting!" Louis shouted. "Okay dad," Liam scoffed.

Me: This isn't over. We'll discuss this later

"Niall what's it like to be completely insane?" I asked trying to think of something to say. "Well Harry, it takes years of practice. But I think I've perfected it quite well. Would you not agree?" he joked. "Oh I think everyone here would one hundred percent unquestionably without a doubt no questions asked agree," Liam taunted. "Shut up bud! We'll finish this later," Niall warned. "You boys fight a lot," Cher said unexpectedly. "And she talks!" I teased. "Well I can't really talk if there isn't much to say," she replied. "Guess you're like Liam in that way," Rebecca reminded. "Yeah I'm not much of a talker either," Zayn announced creating an awkward moment.

Cher's POV

The clashing sound of forks on plates was enough to send a girl over the edge. We dined and had a laugh until everyone was full enough to hold off for dinner. Liam was at his phone again which made me suspicious of if he really did have a girl at home. I don't think I could really deny that he was cute and definitely on my radar. But I had a dream and I wasn't going to let a potential 'fling' get in the way of that. Zayn was quite cute as well and his looks of desire were noticeable. In fact, all the one direction boys were a sight for sour eyes.

"Cars are here!" Harry shouted. All eyes from the strangers surrounding us turned towards Harry. His face turned red and he slunk in his chair. "Sly move," Louis stated. I followed Katie out the door as Niall and Rebecca debated how long it was going to take us to get home. Niall seemed like an aimless fellow. He was talented, but not very bright. Always instigating and teasing whenever the opportunity was at large. "It's only going to take fifteen minutes," Niall explained. "No, it'll be twenty-five," Rebecca corrected. "What does it matter? We'll get there when we get there," Katie shouted walking between the two.

"Actually it's only going to take about ten minutes," Liam mumbled. "And how do you know that?" Niall protested. "Well the drivers were going about 50 miles per hour. It's only about 8 or 9 miles from here making a ten minute drive," Liam explained. "Somebody search it on their phone," Louis shouted like a referee. I punched in the numbers Liam explained. "He's right," I announced. "I wonder if we could use you for gambling," Louis suggested as he walked Liam to the car. "Let's switch it up a bit. I don't feel like driving with Louis and Niall. I'm not in the mood to answer stupid questions," said Liam. "Well how about, Zayn, Liam, Cher, and Rebecca go in one car. And I'll go with Niall, Katie and Harry," Louis suggested. "Perfect," Liam said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I really like writing this. I've really only done fictional characters but this is a bit easier because of personalities.

That night Liam's POV

I opened the laptop that sat on the desk in the corner of my already messy room. I logged into my facebook account and went onto my girl's facebook page. All of her status' said 'watching xfactor with Gregory' or 'cheering on Liam with Gregory'. I had no idea who Gregory was, but maybe they were family. I continued to read the home page and news feed and I clicked on my page. It read 'I love Niall Horon more than anything. He's amazing and so talented and of course way better than me' with shock. "He stole my phone," I muttered as I ran out the door searching for him.

"You doofus! Why the hell would you do that for?" I shouted. "Um, because it's true. You can't tell lies Liam, its wrong," he said sarcastically. "I'm going to get revenge on you," I said hardly and walked out of the room and up the stairs. I could hear the voice of someone. It was an amazing voice coming from the end of the hallway. I didn't know why, but my legs were moving towards the sound. It was like an angel pulling me towards them. I peeked in the room to see Cher with her iPod in and reading a magazine while singing along to her song. I smiled to myself and returned to my room.

Zayn's POV

I woke up and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I ran down the stairs shouting. "Louis, what you need orange juice in the tub for? It spilled all over the floor!" I shouted. "Well it is both tasty and nutritious," he answered smartly. "Don't make me smack you." His face went blank as he stood up. "I'll get the mop." Treyc sat in a chair staring at her phone smiling at me. "Where's Harry and Liam?" I asked. "Them, Niall, Cher, and Katie are out on the patio eating break feast," Mary explained. "Thanks."

I peeked out the window to see them eating in their jammies, all of them. "Come on out!" Liam shouted. "In a minute," I replied as I waved them off. I brewed some coffee and pored a cup. I picked up my phone and walked outside sitting next to Niall. "How'd you sleep?" he asked enthusiastically. "You snored the entire night. How do you think I slept?" I returned. "If his snoring is anything like his singing, then my guess is pretty bad," Harry joked. "I'll have you know that my Nan says I'm wonderful singer. As did Simon." We had a good laugh at him.

I was board of listening to pointless debates so I scrolled through my facebook app. I read the news feed until Liam's supposed girlfriend's name was there. I clicked on her profile where it read 'in a relationship with- Gregory Simmons'. I was confused for a moment until I remembered Liam saying they weren't official yet. This was bad. If Liam found out she was in a relationship, then surely he would take his shot at Cher. I looked across the table to him scrolling through his phone. I needed to hold him off until I could at least get closer to Cher. "Uh Liam, care to play some water football?" I asked suddenly. "Yeah sure just let me go change," he answered.

Niall's POV

"You guys going swimming?" I asked. "Yup," Cher said smiling and leaving. "What about you Katie?" I asked. "Why not," she answered leaving as I followed. "What are you kids up to?" Mary asked from the stairs. "We're going swimming Mare bear," I shouted jumping around. "Aye, Niall you're a leprochon boy!" Wagner called. "I'm the hottest leprochon known to man." I now had an idea that I planned to explain. I ran through the hallways shouting "everybody wrap themselves up in towels. Don't show off your bathing suits we're having a swimsuit contest!" I was excited.

Everyone walked outside in a towel as I stood in mine by the three loungers I set up. "So what are the rules?" Rebecca asked. "When I call your name, drop your towel. Everyone will applaud and Mary and Wagner will keep track of who has the loudest score. One boy and one gal can win. Fair, yes?" I asked. The nods came and went and they all lined up. "Harry," I called first. His towel hit the ground and there were claps for his straight skinny body. "Liam," I called next. His towel fell as well and there were a few whistles at his abs. "Not bad," Mary commented. "Zayn." He got quite a few claps and a whistle. "Louis." The crowd was silent and I even made a cricket chirp to bug him. "Cher," I called next. Liam and Zayn both looked starstruck at her. She blushed and laughed. "Rebecca," I called. I had to give her a hand for how in shape she was after kids. "Katie," I called last. She was beautiful, no other word for her. "Wow," I huffed.

Cher's POV

I lay on the loungers with Katie and Rebecca as we watched the boys play in the pool. Zayn's fit arms were indeed attractive. But Liam's abs were smoken' as everyone noticed. "You girls coming in?" Niall called. "No!" Katie called. "Come on, we can have chicken fights," Niall suggested. I looked at Katie. "Come on Cher, you can come with me," Zayn offered. I nodded and slipped into the cold water. "Come on Katie," Niall called. "I need a team mate."

It was difficult to knock Katie of him. Zayn was tall and it was hard to keep balance. I tried to keep busy and my eyes off Liam who was now out of the pool and in the hot tub. His laugh was beautiful, but then again the voice of Zayn was relaxed. And I still had to end things with Craig yet. He and I fought before I came here, but we didn't officially end things.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's POV

I lay on the towel and watched the chicken fights in the pool. Zayn looked like he was having the time of his life until I picked up my phone. He tipped Cher right off his shoulders and climbed out of the pool. "Louis, a little help," he shouted as they picked me up and threw me in. "Aye mate! What was that for?" I demanded. "Just haven a little fun is all," he answered and jumped in again. I was getting very confused. If Zayn liked Cher so much, then he would want me away from her. I was holding anything against him because we were very close now.

"Liam your phone is ringing like a nut!" Storm said as he picked my phone up off the ground. I took the phone and pressed talk and immediately I felt the eyes land on me. "Hello?" I called. "Hi Liam. It is so good to hear your voice," Daniele said through the phone. "Hi Daniele, who's number are you calling from?" I asked because I didn't recognize the number. "Greg's," she explained. "Who's Greg?" I asked nervously. I felt the eyes of Katie, Zayn, Cher, and Harry gazing holes through me. "Uh, he's my boyfriend," she said. "Your…your…boyfriend?" I asked stuttering. "Yeah silly. Anyways, I just wanted to say congratulations on how well you're doing. But I have to go. See you," she said before hanging up.

I didn't know whether I felt upset or relieved. "What happened mate? Did your girl dump you already?" Louis taunted from the pool. "She has a boyfriend," I muttered and sat at the edge of the pool dipping my feet in. "Tough break," said Zayn. "Yeah anything you need you let us know Liam," said Katie. "Thanks," I mumbled. I grabbed my towel and went upstairs to change into my clothes.

"You alright?" Harry asked from the door way as I lay on my bed. "Fine I suppose. Anything I can help you with?" I asked leaning over the wooden railing. "Yeah we're going to the studio in ten minutes for our first rehearsal. They're taking groups and girls first, then when we get back home the boys and over 28's. Get ready, the limo's are here," he ordered as I jumped down.

Niall's POV

I sat in the car between Harry and Liam. "Excited boys?" I asked. "Yes!" Louis shouted. "Calm down we're all excited," Katie warned. "Liam?" I asked. "Yeah…sure I guess," answered Liam. "You guess? Are you crazy? This is an amazing experience," I yelled. "Niall!" Katie yelled at me. I wasn't going to deny I noticed her, even though she was a little bit older. "Alright, alright! I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You'd think I just shot him," I hissed. "I'd prefer that right now," Liam huffed and looked out the window. "Ah cheer up mate," Louis said hitting his shoulder. "You're on X-factor. You have a lot to be happy about," said Cher. "Thanks guys," he returned with a smile.

"Are you two groups ready?" Simon asked as we followed him and Cheryl down the hallway. "Yes!" everyone shouted. "Then follow us," Cheryl said, opening a door to a dance studio. "We have to be able to dance?" asked Zayn. "No, but you do need proper staging. Today's only going to be a half hour introduction really," explained Simon. "Lovely," Zayn huffed. A bald man walked in with a track suit as he sat on the couch while we sat on the hardwood floor. "I'm Garry, your stager. After your choreographer makes your routine, my job is to run through it and make sure it's suitable," he explained. We sat there and listen to him ramble and I wasn't particularly enjoying it.

Louis' POV

I jumped back into the car in the hopes to get back soon. "Aw that was so long," I complained. "You practically slept through the entire thing," Cher teased. "Well that's proof of how boring it was," I returned. "Just for that I'm going to say the entire speech to you," Harry joked. "Can't you just bore me to death with your singing?" I taunted. "No I prefer this method." Liam still didn't smile, and he didn't talk at all. "Liam, you okay?" I asked. "I'll be okay when everyone stops asking if I'm okay. But yeah I'm fine," he hissed. "Alright mate. You're officially not okay. We'll somehow cheer you up don't worry," Harry said joyously.

I was the first out of the car, Harry second. We had to pull Liam into the house. "Come on Liam," I complained. "You got to get ready!" Harry shouted. "Ready for what?" he questioned. "Well Niall got some game. Said we should dress nicely for it so come on." I wasn't sure what Niall had planned, but I could only hope it would cheer Liam up a bit. "This is just great," he scoffed and closed the door.

Zayn's POV

My plan really wasn't working. I guess it was going to be a battle for Cher's heart now. I really didn't want to have any arguments or fights with Liam because we were close as of now. I sat on the couch with Aiden as we listened to the others have a jam session. Liam was the only one not in the room and who could blame him. "Maybe I should go check on him," Cher suggested as she left the room. I really didn't have anything I could say to object and the only thing I could have done was let whatever was going to happen, happen.

"Eh One Direction Boys! Can you all meet me in the kitchen?" a familiar voice called. I followed Louis, Niall and Harry into the kitchen where Liam soon joined us with a smile on his face. I didn't know what Cher said but it worked. Simon stood in the kitchen with a beautiful brown haired girl stood. "This is Adriana," he announced. "Who is she?" Niall asked practically drooling over her. "Well actually, she's your new band mate," he said with an intense look on his face. "Ba…ba…band mate?" Harry mumbled in awe. "Yes. The producers said that they wanted a girl in One Direction. So we held a secret audition. She won it so she'll be joining you from here on out. You're to treat her with respect and help her with anything she needs because she'll most likely be your greatest weapon," he said sternly and left the kitchen.

Niall's POV

It was like Simon gave me an angel. It was now my life's mission to make this girl mine. Now I did notice that I would have some competition with Harry around, but nothing was going to stop me. My heart was racing and my eyes couldn't turn away. "Hi, I'm Niall," I said putting my hand out. "Adriana," she introduced shaking my hand. "I'm Harry, this is Louis, Zayn, and Liam," said Harry, pointing to each member of our band. "Come on. We'll introduce you to the others.

I sat on the floor by Liam as we watch Cher, Rebecca, Katie, and Adriana talk. My only concern was that I may have led Katie on a little too much but that was going to stop. Louis wasn't making any moves on her that I knew of, and Zayn was still fixated on Cher so really Harry was the only one left to deal with. "Well kids, I'm going to bed," announced Mary, but nobody paid attention. Suddenly, I noticed Aiden had his eyes on my girl! More competition, yay. "I'm going up to bed as well," more people began to say, including Aiden. I let out a silent-like sigh of relief.

Harry's POV

The future Mrs. Styles sat across from me smiling her brilliant smile. Niall needed to stay away and now I could officially understand how Liam and Zayn felt. My only advantage was that I was more willing to talk to Adriana than Niall. "So would you like me to show you to your room?" I asked her as I walked towards her. "That'd be great," she said taking my hand. I could see the disgusted look on Niall's face as Liam let out a roar of laughter than nobody else quite understood. "This is the last empty room. Liam and I are just next door down, Louis, Niall, and Zayn next to us. Cher's right across from you and Katie's door is connected to your room so you're all set," I said pointing her to her room. "Thanks Harry. I really appreciate it. I'll see you in the morning," she said and flashed another beautiful smile. "Night," I said and walked into my room.

"How'd it go?" Liam asked from up on the top bunk. "I really like her Liam. Am I crazy?" I asked checking to make sure I remained sane. "Yes, but to be fair you were always crazy. No in all seriousness I think it's normal to feel the way you feel. I felt it before myself," he explained. "You mean with Cher?" I asked undoubtedly. "Maybe." I flopped down on my bed and rested my head on the pillow. "Think I should cut my hair a bit?" he asked randomly. "Yes. Yes I do. Make it spikey!" I suggested sarcastically. "Alright Harry. Good night." He was wrong. It wasn't a good night. It was a perfect night.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really having a good time. It's really going to get better from here, or I seem to think so.

Cher's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed and good about the day ahead. I walked out of the room to my favorite sight. Liam walking down the hall to the stairwell in his pajamas. I noticed his hair was shorter with a wavy front. It looked quite nice. "When'd you cut your hair?" I asked. "I didn't cut my hair," he said confused. "Then you might want to look in the mirror," I suggested. He ran to the bathroom and checked himself over in the full-length mirror. "Harry!" he shouted and ran into his room. "Oh come on Liam. It looks really good," Harry complained.

I continued on down the stairs passing Zayn in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He walked behind me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Adriana and Niall were sitting eating cereal and Louis was flipping through the news paper. "Hey Aid, did you know you're the head line of the news paper? New girl joins One Direction on their quest to conquer the show," he read. "Cool," she said smiling. It was easy to see Niall was smitten with her, as well as Harry. Liam came down the stairs with Harry, the two bickering. "Oh hey guys," the boys said.

Adriana's POV

I sat on the stool watching the people around me. The strange Wagner man was looking over the top of a magazine for cats weekly, staring at me. Niall was cute, Harry as well. All the boys were. I was blessed to be a part of them. "What's on the go today?" asked the man named Storm. "Over 28's and the boys are going in for rehearsals," Katie explained. "What are we going to do all day?" Niall asked dreadfully. "We should go out for a day on the town!" Louis shouted. "Sounds like fun. Are you coming Cher?" Zayn asked. "Of course," she replied. "I'll go," Harry shouted. "Yeah me too," Liam said. "What about you Adriana?" Niall asked. "Sure," I said smiling. A grin stretched across his face and I could only giggle at the goofy boy.

"Come on Zayn! We're going to be late," Harry shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Your reflection will still be there when you get back," Louis called up. "I'm coming, geez." We piled into the two cars. I ended up sitting between Niall and Harry. The two were shooting glances as each other, and then turning their eyes onto me. "Well, where are we going first?" Cher asked. "Shopping!" Katie shouted. "Yeah!" Niall said sarcastically.

Liam's POV

We walked into the store as the crowd screamed around us. It was quite exciting, like I was living my dream. The store we walked into was a Louis Veuitton store. The security guards had to clear the store out while we were in it. The girls were taking silly pictures together with strange glasses and hats. Cher and Katie took a picture kissing each side of Louis cheek while he made a silly face. "Nice," Harry laughed. I watched Niall paying for something, though I couldn't see what he bought. That gave me a good idea. I walked to the back of the store away from the others where all the jewelry was.

"What can I help you with?" the clerk asked. "I'd like to get a nice necklace for a girl," I said. "Might I suggest this one," he said pointing to a gold one that was heart-shaped. The price was almost one thousand dollars but I had the savings from my old job and it was for someone special. I wrote down the message I wanted engraved on the back of it and handed it to the man. "I'll have it ready in about two hours. I'll wrap it special for an autograph. My daughters love you boys," he said. "Sure," I answered and signed a piece of paper, sliding it to him. I walked back to the others and followed them out the store to a restaurant.

Niall's POV

I hid the bracelet I bought for Adriana in my pocket. I couldn't give it to her just yet because we'd only just met last night and I didn't want to scare her. Liam told me about what he had gotten for Cher. I was about to give the bracelet to Adriana there until he mentioned a girl might get freaked if you did something special to early. He said he was going to wait awhile to. We walked into the restaurant and I sat next to Adriana of course. This time Harry sat by Louis and Katie. Katie was staring at me and it was making me quite uncomfortable. I wanted to enjoy my time out because over the next few weeks, I wasn't going to get it a lot.

Our little group seemed to be excluded from all the others. Bella Amie never talked to anyone. They were completely in it to win it. Aiden socialized but Dani always had the boy category at the studio so we hardly got to see him. A few people in the house I was glad were busy. Mary was like having a mum around all the time. Even though we had staff to clean, she still insisted we clean everything ourselves. Wagner was just weird and a little creepy. Storm was annoying and like a big kid always hanging around with us. I even saw him looking at the younger girls. Diva fever was the most irritating of them all. They constantly checked us out, and they always walked into our rooms uninvited in the few days we've been together.

Honestly none of the guys in One Direction bugged me. Harry was cool though he liked the same person I did. Liam was practically a brother already. Louis was a laugh, and Zayn kept to himself and to the mirror so he stayed out of your way. Most the girls were cool. Cher was amazingly nice and funny. Rebecca would do anything you asked. Katie could be both cool and annoying because she seemed a little bipolar to me. Overall, I had some pretty cool housemates and Adriana just made it a whole lot better.

Liam's POV

We finished up our dinner and the others made it to the car. "I'll catch up with you. I've got one more thing to do," I said as we approached the vehicles. "I'll come with you," said Niall and we began to walk down the street. "So I take it we're going to pick up the necklace?" he asked. "Yup. Why'd you come? You just gave Harry the perfect opportunity," I reminded. "Yes well, I don't want to be near him right now. I don't know how I'm going to tell him that I'm moving into your room," said Niall chuckling. "You're moving into my room?" I asked confused. "Yup, I've got to monitor Harry. Plus Louis snores a lot and Zayn talks in his sleep. Besides, your room has two sets of bunk beds so I'll sleep on the other top," he explained. "You just want to be closer to Aid," I accused. "Maybe."

We walked to the back of the store and I handed my money to the man. It took him a few moments to get the gift wrapped, but he managed. "So when are you going to give it to her?" asked Niall. "I don't know it's hard to say. I don't want either of us to have to lose the completion but I don't want to give it to her too early," I explained. "Well could you help me with Adriana? I don't know when the right time is," he complained. "I don't know. Harry and I are really close to and I don't want to get in the middle of things." "Fine," he winced.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later (the day before the live show)

Louis's POV

I was so nervous. The boys and Aid sang in the studio with the vocal coach as I sat on in the chair drinking some vitamin water. My throat had a small tickle and I was extremely scared. I didn't know if I would feel better but boy I was going to try. The vocal coach Leon told me to rest my voice for the next little bit and drink plenty of vitamin water. The group was practicing well, singing Viva la Vida. Leon said to make a band signature and suggested Liam would always sing the first verse. We all agreed because it would give us extra time to prepare for what we would sing.

I knew the song well; it was one of my favorites in fact. Simon was definitely right to put Aid in our group. I always called her Aid because it took forever to fully say her name. Her voice was amazing. We were getting closer. In fact, she was getting to be a bit like a little sister, since she was only the same age as Niall and the others. I lay my head down on the table and watched as the others continued to practice in perfect harmony.

Zayn's POV

Finally we finished practice and Leon gave us the okay to go back to the house. "You guys are officially ready. I want you all to take warm showers, no singing, stay relaxed and happy. Be asleep no later than eleven thirty, drink the water. Oh and most importantly, make sure Louis shuts up. He needs the vocal rest," Leon ordered. We waited for the cars and finally arrived back at the house. Of course Wagner was in his room singing loudly. Before I knew it, Liam and Cher were sitting on her bed talking about tomorrow. I could hear them from the hallway. "It sucks doesn't it," Harry said from behind placing his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah it does. I feel like I'm on the outside looking in," I said taking a deep breath.

I walked into my room to see Niall dragging his stuff out of the room. "What are you doing?" I asked confusion overwhelming. "Got to keep an eye on the competition," he explained and continued to drag his stuff out of the room. I hopped in the shower as commanded and stood there as the water splashed me in the face.

Liam's POV

"I'm so nervous for tomorrow," said Cher. "You're going to do great. I heard you sing before. Just relax," I said sitting up. "I hope so. But you guys got so much more training. Our mentor barley helped us at all and our vocal coach wasn't very helpful," she explained. "Then I'll help you," I offered. "I can't do that. You need to stay focused," she said sternly. "Well I better get to bed. Goodnight," I said and kissed her cheek. "Night," she called as I left to my room.

"You look happy," Harry announced as I walked in. "Yeah I guess things are looking up." "Well they won't be for Harry if he doesn't stay away from my girl," Niall warned from the bed across from us. "It is on like Donkey Kon!" Harry declared. "Why can't I have the girl for once?" Niall complained. "Because she's gorgeous and sweet and funny. You can have the next one," Harry said smiling. "Neither of you are going to have her if you keep looking at her like that! She isn't some toy you get to fight over," I yelled. "If you want a shot with her, then treat her with respect like Simon said." "Says you! You and Zayn are still in a war over Cher," Harry hissed. "Actually, I genuinely care about Cher. Like Niall does about Aid. Harry all I'm saying is that if this is about looks, and winning, then maybe you don't deserve her," I said calmly.

Harry's POV

I turned to the wall and lay there. What if Liam was right? After all, the first thing I said was she was gorgeous. Plus, I had a ton of fans today and Niall says he's never had a girlfriend. I've had loads so maybe I should give him this one. Still, there was something special about her. Maybe I would get lucky enough to meet somebody as special as her.

"Come on boys! Get up!" Karen the cook yelled from the stairs. "We got a good breakfast ready," she continued to shout. I waited for Liam to leave first, and before Niall left I grabbed his wrist. "Hey I need to talk to you," I whispered. "Not now Harry. I'm not in the mood for fighting." "No it's not a fight. I just wanted to say, that you can have her. Liam's right and besides, I have a feeling that the special girl I'm looking for is out there," I said smiling. "Are you serious? Thanks Harry this means so much. I really really really a thousand more really's, like her," he said jumping up and down. "Glad I made your day. Now, stay focused and get your head in the game. You can pay me back by doing amazing tonight."

Niall's POV

Finally. I could be friends with Harry again, and still have the girl of my dreams. Harry left the room and I was left grinning by myself. "Niall, you coming?" Adriana asked. "Oh there's something I want to ask you," I mentioned. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "I was wondering, if we make it through tomorrow's results, if you wanted to go out to dinner with me? Like on a date?" I asked nervously. My body was aching and I was scared to death. "Absolutely," she said smiling. "You're serious? Are you sure?" I let slip out. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?" she questions sarcastically. "Oh no, not at all!" I shouted hugging her.

We walked downstairs, a grin on my face. I gave Liam and Harry the thumbs up and the smiled back. "Come on chap, get energized. Don't want to be weak for tonight. You got to be healthy. We got to stay focused, keep our heads in the game," Louis rambled. "Shut up Louis!" everybody shouted at once in sync. "Right," he huffed. I gobbled down my bacon, sausage and toast. Me and Liam kept busting the yokes on the eggs because we both hated them. Matt sat opposite from me staring at nothing. "Mattie, are you alright?" I asked. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a tad nervous." I knew the feeling well.


	7. Chapter 7

At the live results

Liam's POV

We stood there. Just stood there. The results of our future on a tiny piece of paper. "In no particular order, Rebecca ferguson you…are safe. Please go back stage," the host called. She jumped up and down and ran off the stage crying. I felt glad for her, but I still felt horrible. "Aiden Grimshaw!" he yelled next. Aiden hugged Danni and ran off as well. "Matt Cardle!" Dermot yelled. He did his victory dance and ran off. "Mary!" he shouted again. It took her a bit longer to get off the stage. "One Direction!" he yelled. I jumped and hugged Harry and Louis fell to his knees. Niall hugged Aid so tight, and Zayn practically jumped on my back. The crowd scream and cheered as we ran off the stage.

I stood there waiting by the steps. Cher stood up there, not called yet. "F.Y.D!" he yelled again. "Damn it," I hissed. "Wagner." Still not what I wanted. "Storm!" he said. Again, not what I wanted. "Diva…fever." Great. They were coming back. "Trayc Cohen." Only a few more stayed up there. "Cher Lloyd!" he yelled. More relief. She ran off the stage crying and jumped into my arms. "I'm proud of you," I whispered. "You to," she returned. "Not too shabby Cher," Louis commended. "You weren't too bad yourself," she said grinning.

We watched from the sidelines as Nicolo performed his save me song. I wasn't his biggest fan I enjoyed watching him cry over leaving. "Um, could Cher Lloyd and F.Y.D return to the stage?" Dermot announced. I watched her walk away and I feared that this was it for her. "Now the shocking twist is that this is a double elimination," he said slowly. I almost fell to my knees. "But, one of these contestants has the least votes and doesn't get to perform the save me song. That act is…" he said, leaving us to ponder. "F.Y.D!" he yelled. "Sorry gentleman but you've been eliminated." I didn't understand why he brought Cher up in the first place until he spoke again.

"Now, Cher. You've received the most votes and have been awarded a free five pond shopping spree with one other female contestant. Choose now please," he said even slower. I smiled wide knowing how well she did. I was hoping she would take Aid, and she did. She came back over and hugged me again. "I'm even prouder of you know super star." She kissed my cheek when she thought we were safe from the camera's.

Niall's POV

"So, how about that date?" I asked Adriana as I stepped next to her. "Yes well, a deals a deal. I guess I'll put myself through the torture," she said. "Oh, you don't have to." She giggled and confused me a bit. "I'm kidding. I can't wait for our date. But we have to keep it private. I don't think Simon would approve of his best act as headliners for a romance," she explained. Relief swept through me and I felt so much more relaxed. "So then what do you want to do?" I asked. "I have an idea. After my shopping spree with Cher tomorrow, you and Liam meet up with us?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll talk to him about it and let you know in the morning. It's like a double date but would only seem like groups celebrating? You genius you," I commended.

The drive home was amazing. I felt so happy. Of course, it was only the members of one direction and Simon in the car. "I'm very proud of you lot. Speaking of lot, Pixie Lott contacted us. She wants to do some work with you. She'll be at your next rehearsal. Respect guys. Anyway, I'm going to get going," he said, leaving the limo. "Pixie Lott boys! And girl," Zayn said bouncing around. "Yeah…I'm not a big Pixie Lott fan," said Louis.

The next day

Liam's POV

I sat in the back of the car with Niall. "Why am I doing this?" I asked. "Well, I need it. I can't just date Aid without people noticing. Plus, you get to go on a date with Cher," he said suggestively. "I'm sold." "Get your head in the game and out of the gutter Payne," he taunted. "Shut up!" I said hitting his shoulder.

We stepped out of the car and into the café we were meeting the girls at. They were already at a table and of course there were photographers by the glass window. I sat next to Niall, across from Cher. She was smiling at me, I returned the smile. "Hey you," she said. "Hi to you to," I regarded. "How's the day going?" I asked her. "Brilliant. We bought a ton of stuff," she said. "Sounds like a good time," I said smiling at her. She was truly beautiful.

Adriana's POV

I didn't want to tell Niall about the rings Cher and I bought for him and Liam. Niall was adorable, and completely handsome, but I didn't want to freak him out or anything. I really liked him and I didn't want to screw it up. "What have you boys been up to?" I asked. "Oh you know, guys stuff," Liam said cockily. "Niall?" Cher asked. "Mary made us clean our room. Then Louis, Zayn, and Harry went to the studio to meet up with Pixie Lott," he muttered. "That's better," I said sarcastically smiling.

Louis's POV

Pixie sat at the end of a meeting table that only I and the boys sat at. "How about singing some bars boys?" she asked. I couldn't help but notice her beauty. Zayn went first. His performance was practically bone chilling. I didn't know how I was going to follow that up. Then Harry sang with such passion, it was unbearable. I thought I wasn't a fan, but I tried thinking of her to see if it would help at all. It did, a lot. She went over exercises with us until then end. "Louis, wait a second," she said as the other two left. I preparing for how much trouble I got my way into. "I really like your voice. I was wondering if I could do more private work with you. I really think I can help you raise your performance level," she offered. "Yeah that'd be great," I said and followed the others out. I couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV

We sat in the car waiting for Louis to walk out. "What happened?" I asked with curiosity. "Oh, just had a little talk," he said dismissively. "A talk about what?" Zayn pushed. "She wants to do some extra practice with me," he said smiling. "Oh Louis is smitten!" I teased. "With a celebrity," he corrected. "Wouldn't work out," he said, his smile fading. "You don't know until you try."

We walked into the house where Niall, Adriana, Cher and Liam were sitting in the living room watching movies. Wagner was where he always was; singing loudly in his room. Mary was cleaning around the tables. "Hey boys, how'd it go?" asked Mary. "Well." I walked into the living room with the others and sat on the couch. "What we watching?" asked Louis. "Season's one of Glee," said Niall. "I could be on this show," he shouted. "Calm down Niall. We're going to be better than them," I said reassuringly.

Zayn's POV

I lay on the carpet, watching the television. It was boring to the point of sleep. "Zayn, wake up," Cher said shaking me. I looked around me and everyone was dressed in something different than yesterday, "Am I dreaming?" I asked confused. "No, you slept on the floor all night," Louis said laughing. I sat up holding my pounding head. "I'll get you some Advil," Niall said and walked off. "How does one sleep on a cold carpet floor all night? Anyway, we have some stuff to get done," said Harry. "What's that?" I asked a little groggy. "We have our first press conference today. One direction, Bell Amie, Aiden Grimshaw, Mary Bryne, Cher Lloyd, Trayc Cohen, and Diva Fever. Tons of questions, with brilliant answers."

I walked into my room with Louis where a bunch of 4 women were standing around with a bunch of clothes. "Alright boys, styling for your conference." I looked at Louis with shock. "You pick four outfits, if we like them then you get to keep the outfits. Let's go," she yelled. I looked at each selection carefully not wanting to miss something that was interesting. They were all very nice clothes designer to. "Oh I want this!" Louis shouted pointing to the jacket that lay on his bed. "Calm down mate," I warned.

Liam's POV

I through on the outfit the stylists picked out for me and went down to meet the others. Of course Zayn was still up in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. "Come on Zayn! We're going to be late," I shouted. "I'm coming." We got into the limo where Simon was sitting waiting. "Just a few tips," he said without a greeting. "Be very careful in the way you word your answers because they will pick out all the specifics. Do not tell them anything about anyone without permission," he said sternly. "Got it," Niall said clasping his hands together. I felt very nervous.

I sat between Adriana and Louis and Cher was about three seats down. "Niall, what's been your favorite part of the experience?" one reporter asked. "Well, getting put together as One Direction was amazing because I really click with the boys and Aid. It's all really surreal," he said smiling. "Louis, who would you say is the easiest to live with and the hardest to live with?" another reporter asked. "Well Zayn spends a lot of time in front of the mirror. But then again Niall's really messy. I'd say that the girls are a lot easier to live with," he said laughing. "Rebecca, how hard is it being away from your child?" a man asked. "It's extremely hard, I miss my child more than anything but I'm doing this for us," she said holding her heart.

The conference was continuing to go well. "Treyc, who's the nicest in the house?" she was asked. "Probably Rebecca because she's so kind and generous." Then came the question. "Cher what's your relationship with Liam? And can you address the rumors of relations at a hotel during bootcamp?" a reporter asked. Her face went blank and she turned her head to me. I could hear the gasps and see gazes of the boys. "Liam's and I get on well. He's very nice and helps me with whatever I need. Nothing happened at boot camp, in fact we hadn't met," she said carefully. "Liam?" a man asked. "Yeah Cher's great. She's extremely nice and we get on well." Harry was staring holes through me.

Cher's POV

How was I going to tell Liam that the story had actually happened in a way? I was in a hotel room with somebody, but it wasn't Liam. It was Aiden. He did kiss me, but nothing serious happened. Maybe I didn't have to tell him, or maybe he would forget. "Who's your celebrity crush Louis?" a report asked. Zayn looked at him funny which I didn't quite get. "Uh, my celebrity crush is Mary Byrne!" he shouted. "We love ya Mare bear!" he said again. A roar of laughter arose from the crowd and I slunk in my seat not wanting to have to face what lied ahead.

I followed Adriana out to the cars, and got into my Limo where Cherly sat. Great, now I had to deal with her. "Did that really happen?" she asked upset. "No. It wasn't Liam," I said looking away. "You mean it was somebody else?" she asked confused. "Aiden." Her eyes widen as if she had an idea. "I really need one of my acts to win this year Cher and I think you're the only that can do it. Fraternizing is only going to get you in over your head. Though I suppose we could play with Liam's head a little bit. Get him off his game. It isn't hard to tell how much that boy is smitten with you." Her smile was almost sadistic. "I can't hurt him like that," I protested. "Well you're going to have to. One Direction is the biggest competition as is Simon. How badly to you want to be a famous star?" she begged. "It's my dream," I muttered. "Well then you can't let anything get in your way."


	9. Chapter 9

Niall's POV

I lay on my bed while Harry flicked through the channels on the new plasma TV that was in our room when we got home. All of a sudden I heard Liam shouting with anger and I looked at Harry. "Who's he yelling at?" I asked confused. "I don't know. He was in with Cher before," Harry explained. Liam stormed in the room, slamming the door. "What the hell is going on?" Louis asked running in. "I'm not talking about it!" Liam yelled and climbed up the ladder to his bed. "Liam what happened?" Zayn asked. Adriana walked in the room looking at the floor, and I knew she knew.

"What's going on Aid?" I asked. "It's Cher. That story the reported asked about the whole boot camp thing, was true. Only it was Liam," she explained. A made a sarcastic gasp and looked at Liam who was facing the wall now. "Who was it?" Harry asked. "Aiden!" Liam hissed. "Liam, you weren't together," Zayn pointed out. "You don't think she could have told me? I'm probably just a fling to her! It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here to win, nothing more," he explained and lay back down. Everyone began to leave the room and Aid signaled for me to leave so I followed.

"What?" I asked. "Come on, we're going to check on Cher," she said pulling me into her room. "How are you?" I asked as Cher lay on her bed facing the wall like Liam. "How do you think I am? You know I could hear him," she said, never looking at us. "Ah he's just mad Cher. He'll get over it," I said. "Yeah he'll get over me to. You know it wasn't just a fling. I really care about him," she said sobbing. "We know. He obviously cares about you to," Adriana said nicely sitting next to her. "It's not like we can do anything about it. I have to stay focused as does he," she said almost angrily. Aid looked at me with daggers and I knew it was my queue to leave so I did.

Harry's POV

I woke up and the tension was already hitting me. I walked downstairs to see every contestant except for Liam and Louis sitting around the dinner table with a wonderful breakfast laid out. "Come join us Harry!" Zayn yelled. I smiled and sat next to him. Niall looked at Cher to see if she was paying attention before he asked "Liam up yet?" I didn't quite know how to answer him mainly because I didn't know what answer he wanted. I decided the truth was best. "No, he's still sleeping. I think," I answered. "Oh."

"Where's Louis?" Storm asked. "He's up with Liam," Zayn explained loudly. Cher's eyes went wide, but she wasn't going to let tears fall. "Um, what's on the go today?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Well the groups and over 28's got nothing to do today. The girls and boys get the studio and interviews," I was told by Wagner. "Oh Harry! We're planning on writing some of our own songs today, just for something to do. We need a few singles after we go platinum," Niall said seriously. "Funny," Katie said chuckling.

Louis's POV

We sat in Harry's room with paper. "Liam you have any words we can use?" I asked. "Raaaa," he groaned and rolled back over in his bed. "What's through your head Liam?" Harry asked. "A load. Not all good might I add," he said quietly. "Look you got to get over her." He sighed and looked up. "fine," he said and hopped over the edge of his bed and sat with us. "Eh boys, Liam's back!" I shouted. "Now, to write this song," Liam said with a better mood. "So what is it we need to do?" I asked. "Here, we each take a turn writing a paragraph. We set them together and cut out lines we don't like," Zayn said handing us pieces of paper.

We sat there writing. All I could think about was getting to work with Pixie. I didn't know what was going on, but I liked this feeling I kept getting. I thought of her, and the words came themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

The night of the third result show (My main characters are all still in it)

Liam's POV

"One Direction, you're safe!" Dermot yelled. I jumped higher than ever. Niall squeezed Aid and Zayn fell to his knees. Louis pointed to Pixie who was sitting in the front row with friends. Harry jumped on me and we all ran off. "Cher Lloyd, you're safe!" Dermot called. She smiled and cried, running off by us. I still felt happy and relieved she was safe. Of course Aid, Niall and Harry congratulated her, and I smiled and nodded in approval trying not to be rude. "Aiden Grimshaw!" he called again. He jumped and hugged Danni running off. I wasn't all that angry with Aiden, but I certainly didn't look at him the same.

John cried when he was eliminated, but it wasn't any sweat off my back. "Another job well done boys…and Aid," Louis said. "Gee, love yuh to Louis," she returned. "Adriana, I have something for you," Niall said. He handed her the blue velvet box and gasps came as she held the open box with a beautiful bracelet. "It's beautiful," she said. "Picked it out myself," he said proudly. I forgot about the necklace I had bought for Cher.

"Hi," said Cher as she walked up behind me backstage. "Oh, hey." She wore a faded smile, but she wore it well. "When we get back, I need to talk to you. It's important," she said and walked away. I didn't understand what just happened. Weeks of not speaking to me, not looking at me and now she wants to talk? Something wasn't sitting right with me. All she needed to do for my forgiveness was an explanation. I couldn't really demand an apology because we weren't together at the time. She was avoiding it and I couldn't understand why.

Cher's POV

I walked up to Cheryl who was talking to somebody. "Cheryl I need to talk to you for a minute," I said tapping her shoulder. "Of course," she said and followed me to the corner. "Cheryl I want my dreams to come true, but I'm not going to crush someone else's dreams to get ahead," I said sternly. "Took you long enough," she said smiling. "What?" I asked shocked. "Cher, you're exactly like me. That's why I picked you for my top three. Go get him," she said in approval and I followed Katie to the cars.

I walked into Liam's room. "Harry can I talk to him in private for a moment?" I asked. He nodded and left the room. I waited for Liam to sit up and he climbed down. I wish we had bunk beds. I really found them cool and I always wanted them as a kid. "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. And nothing happened I promise you that. I know that I should've done this early but Cheryl wanted me to try and get ahead. I just couldn't do that to you boys. I'm really sorry," I said, tears filling my eyes. He pulled me into a kiss and I could have stayed there all night. "Oh hey, I got something I meant to give you awhile back," he said pulling away and walking over to his pillow. He shook the pillow case until a green velvet box fell to the mattress. He handed it to me and I opened it.

It was beautiful. It read 'Here lays my heart' and was gold and heart-shaped. "It's beautiful, thank you," I said hugging him. "Speaking of, you aren't the only one who can pick out gifts. Wait here," I said running into my room. I dug through the night stand in search of the ring. I picked it out and ran back to his room. "Here," I said handing it to him. He slid it on his finger and hugged me again. "It's beautiful. Just like you," he said smiling. "Now come on. The other's are watching movies downstairs."

Harry's POV

It all seemed right. Harry was happy. I always said that. Niall and Aid cuddled up in the carpet. Cher and Liam share a blanket while snuggled up on the couch. Louis was still texting Pixie smiling to the high heavens. Katie was humming along to her iPod. Wagner was off singing somewhere. Storm was in the room talking the entire movie. Zayn was texting some girl he was currently fancying. "I'm board!" I shouted from my lungs. "Woe come down Harry," said Niall as he jumped. "I'm kidding you freak," I said joking. "I know! Me to!" he screamed. "What's going on in here?" Mary asked walking in. "Nothing," I said and lay on the floor. "Louis, where's Wagner?" I asked kidding. "He's cleaning my room. Do not disturb him!" Louis shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

Week 8 after the live results

Liam's POV

Belle Amie was gone now, so we were the last group. Nice bunch of girls, but nothing special in my opinion. I was surprised they made it this far because they didn't seem to have the fan support as everyone else. "Brilliant work boys and girl, doing us proud. Unfortunately you're my last act. Let's win it," Simon said walking us to our car. "We'll make you proud," Niall said joyfully. "See to it that you do," Simon said closing the car door behind us. We drove home, buzzing from the night.

"Liam, I had a dream," Louis said sarcastically. "It was a dream, that…we wore purple spandex unatards and the crowd loved us! I think it's a sign that we should do that," he said smiling, looking at nothing. "Yeah we'll get right on that," I said dismissively and walked to Cher's room. "How you feel?" I asked walking in. "My feet haven't touched the floor yet," she said smiling and kissed me. "Get a room!" Rebecca hissed. "Come on," I said pulling her out of the room. "Where we going?" she asked spinning her head around. "There shooting fireworks off outside," I explained bringing her down the stairs.

Niall's POV

We all stood outside in the dark watching the booming fireworks above. "We're closing down the pool tomorrow kids. You might as well get your last swim in," Karen explained. Liam picked Cher up in his arm and jumped into the pool with her, clothes and all. Louis jumped in next. I grabbed Aid by the hand and walked to the edge. "You ready?" she asked. "Go!" I shouted pushing her in. "Niall Horon!" she yelled clearing her eyes from the water. I jumped in next to her and kissed her. "X factor 2010!" Zayn yelled and jumped in with Rebecca. Apparently that was the girl he had a thing with, though she was a bit older.

Konnie took a loud of pictures as we splashed around laughing. "Towels," Karen said giving us a basket full. Matt walked out smiling. "Cold?" he asked. "Freezing," Liam answered. We dried off the cold water. I smiled at Louis and Liam and we grabbed Matt throwing him into the water. "You lot!" he yelled. I couldn't help but fall to the ground in tears of laughter. "Here," I said handing him a towel. "Thank you," he said grabbing the towel from my hands.

Cher's POV

I was cold and wet, sitting on the concrete next to Liam. "Come on let's get you changed," he said pulling me up to my feet. "We don't have all that much time together," I said, pointing out what he was thinking. "I know," he said looking down at the floor as I changed. "What's going to happen when we leave this place," I asked curiously. "I'm going to write you a letter everyday we're apart. I promise," he said carefully. "You really are the best Liam. When I win, and I will win, I promise to visit you whenever I can," I said smiling. "Are One Direction going to stay together?" I asked curiously. "Definitely. We seem to have a load of fans so maybe we'll get discovered some day," he said smiling kissing my forehead.

Rebecca walked in with Zayn smiling at him. "You two look happy," Liam said chuckling. "That's because we are," Zayn returned. They sat on Rebecca's bed across from mine so we all decided to watch television. Glee, the only thing we seemed to watch. Next Niall and Adriana walked in. "Where's Louis and Harry?" I asked. "Harry's cooking, and Louis left to visit Pixie," Aid explained sitting next to me. "Well, love prevails!" Harry teased walking in. "Stop being annoying," Liam warned. "Sorry," Harry said and sat down with some popcorn.


	12. Chapter 12

The night Cher's eliminated

Louis's POV

Cher had just been told she was eliminated. Slowly looking around walking off, she went to Liam and me. He hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear making her smile. "Don't worry Cher Bear, we'll win it for you," I said hugging her. "Thanks Louis. You're practically a brother," she said hugging me back. I could see the tears in her eyes and the tear trickle down Liam's face as she walked out of her room with her bags. "Bye," she called as she left. I put my arm around Liam and told him they would see each other again. I began to walk to the cars before Liam asked "where are you going?" "To see Pixie," I answered getting into the car.

I met her at the café on Birch hill drive. It was dark and there wasn't many people around that weren't fifty making it ideal. "You guys all must be so happy," she said smiling as I sat down. "Most of us. Liam and Cher were together so he's a little broken up," I explained. "That must be horrible. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm buzzin' beyond belief," I said laughing. "Wonder why," she teased. "In all seriousness you guys and Adriana are really good. I can definitely see you getting signed," she commended. "You really think so?" I asked in disbelief. "Without a doubt. You guys have some many fans. Especially girls who can't seem to take their eyes off you," she said smiling. "Kind of like the way I can't keep my eyes off you."

The final performance in x factor for One Direction

Liam's POV

I sang the first lyrics, the girls screaming my name. I was trying to smile the best I could. I was really doing this. This was my dream, all I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I kept my mind of my current loss, and thought only of the gain. The song ended, and this was it. Tomorrow was the end of a long journey. "That was One Direction! If you want to vote for them, call or text the number on the screen," Dermot shouted. The girls screaming as we ran off the stage. Simon walked up, rambling on about how we had it in the bag. I was texting Cher then entire time, not caring.

"Alright boys, get some sleep. Tomorrows the big day," Karen said coming into our room. "I already have your bags packed and your outfits for tomorrow's interviews are laid out and the live result outfits are already in your dressing room," she added. "You're the best Karen," Harry said smiling. "I take care of my favorite acts," she said laughing. "You best vote for us," Niall called from the top of his bunk. "Don't you boys worry, I have a feeling that even if you don't win you're still going to go places," she said smiling.

The live results Niall's POV

"The winner, of X factor 2010 is…" Dermot said slowly. I gripped Adriana and Harry's hand. Zayn and Liam were practically hugging. Louis just clasped his hands together as tight as he could. The tension between acts, the eyes and silence filled the air. The judges at the edges of her seat. It all made my stomach churn. The heat of the lights above felt like it was burning my skin. "Matt Cardle," he shouted. Tears filled my eyes and Adriana out her head in my shoulder. I couldn't help but close my eyes. "In second place, was Rebecca Ferguson followed by One Direction," Dermot continued. Zayn hugged Rebecca congratulating her.

I followed the boys off the stage clutching Adriana's hand. The place was loaded with reporters, asking questions I couldn't make out. "Adriana, is it true that you and Niall are together?" a reporter asked. "Yeah it's true. For a while now," she said holding back her tears. I kissed her cheek and we continued on through the crowd. We answered questions, signed autographs, hugged fans, took pictures. All the stuff I wanted to do forever. The night ended and we arrived at our limo. The bags piled in the back. I sat next to Aid as the boys piled in. "I guess this is it. You're going back to Ireland, Louis Duncaster, Liam Woverhampton, and Zayn and Harry back to their homes. Meanwhile I'll be here in London. I'm going to miss you," she said letting tears fall. I let a tear slip and kissed her.

"Why aren't we moving?" Louis asked impatiently. "I don't know," Zayn said looking around. Suddenly the door of the car opened and Simon walked in. He handed everyone thick pieces of stacks of paper with a shiny gold staple in the left corner. "What's this?" I asked confused. "Contracts. I want you to sign with us. Full record deal, twice what you would have got for winning," he said not smiling or looking at anyone. "But why?" Harry asked confused. "Well we could make a lot of money off you boys. You have so many fans already, and anybody would be an idiot not to sign you. Of course you can go over them a bit, negotiate demands later. But Liam you should know…Cher already signed with us," he said turning to Liam. Liam nodded covering up is joy, but he wore his heart on his sleeve to me.

We were driven to the airport and we all sat in the lobby. "So we all agree to sign them?" Liam asked. "Boys, One Direction are going to be the biggest thing ever," Louis said smiling. Adriana cleared her throat to announce her presence. "And Aid," Louis added. "So the plan is, we go home and stay with our families for the week until Simon calls us. We come back and sign them and then our dreams come true," Liam said putting his hand in the middle. I placed mine on top as the others added their hands to the mix. "One Direction!" we shouted. "I can't believe this is really happening," I said smiling. Adriana hugged me tightly, a tear running down her cheek. "I'm going to miss you," she said pulling away. "It's going to be the longest week of my life. But I'll call you every night. And every morning," I said walking away waving.


	13. Chapter 13

Zayn's POV

"Goodbye mom," I called as I walked to the airplane. Finally my dreams were going to come true. I couldn't wait to sign the contract. I read through it with my uncle who was a lawyer. He said it was a very good deal going to benefit us all. I sat on the plane ride listening to tunes. I was going to meet up with Adriana, Liam and Harry. Louis and Niall would meet us at the office where we were going to sign. This was so exciting. Simon Cowell thought I was good enough to sign to a record label. I felt the rockiness of the wheels landing. I walked off the plane to see Liam, Harry, and Aid standing there smiling. "How was home?" asked Liam. "Boring, building up the excitement to this moment."

We walked down the stairs to a man holing a sign saying 'One Direction Members' at the bottom entrance. We followed him to his car and arrived at a huge office building filled with windows. "This is amazing," Aid said gasping. "breathe." I couldn't believe this was really happening. We walked into the lobby where Louis and Niall were sitting. Adriana ran right to Niall's arms hugging him tightly. I smiled and hugged Louis who was eager to get upstairs. "What are we waiting for?" he asked pointing to the elevator. We went to the eighteenth floor. The longest elevator ride I ever took.

Harry's POV

I signed my signature almost forty times next to each clause with a little x by it. "Well then boys and girl, welcome to the label. We hope to build you a bright future," Lawyer Timmons said shaking our hand. "They're ready to record with you legally Simon," he said before walking out the door. "Thank you Neil," he said waving. "So I advise you work on getting apartments close to here. You're going to be working a lot over the next two months. We want to get some good songs done. I'll see you later," he said leaving the room. "So what are we going to do about an apartment?" I asked confused. "I have an idea. We should rent a building, you know like an apartment building. We pimp out an apartment for each of us, and then rent out the rest. The money isn't going to be a problem; I mean we just signed huge contracts. Plus the money we make from renting people out will be some extra," Louis explained.

"Louis, I think that's the first good idea you ever had," I said laughing. "Thank you very much for the recognition," he said nodding. "So let's go search for an apartment building," Liam said walking out of the room.

Liam's POV

This was it. My future was either going to be a path of work and success, or failure and shame. I couldn't help but want to jump into recording. We drove searching for apartment buildings until we finally found a building, which we all co-signed on. We looked at the rooms, Louis took the biggest, Niall took the one next to Adriana, I took the next biggest, Harry took the smallest, and Zayn took one with blue walls. I sat in my apartment, but it needed work. It need bunk beds, and it need a room for another person. I took my pen out, and began to write on the desk in the bedroom.


End file.
